


Eternity In Hell

by EternalHope



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coping with a Disability, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PolyRelationship, Protective!Annabeth, Rewriting House of Hades, au kinda, protective!percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had been in Tartarus once and when Annabeth was being pulled down into Tartarus along with Percy by Arachne and Nico's body reacted on its own. He tried to save them, he really did…but he ended up getting sucked into Tartarus with them…</p><p>For Ofelia being in Tartarus for who knows how long felt like an eternity. When Nico had fell into Tartarus the first time she was there and jumped in after him and tried helping him escape but for her…she may as well be a lost soul. </p><p>Soon enough she runs into Percy, Annabeth, and Nico and then helps those three through Tartarus. How exactly will this work out anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sorry. This chapter had to be short to see if anyone will read it and like it.

Nico had been climbing up the latter of Argo II when he heard Hazels scream. His head snapped towards the scream,bathe shadows around him moving in an uneasy way.

There, right in front of him was Percy holding onto Annabeth's hand as he held onto a ledge while Arachne continued to pull them into that hell. _'YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!'_ Arachne's shrill voice was heard. _'IF I GET PULLED IN AS DO YOU, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA!'_

Nico's mind was blank. He didn't even register he had jumped off the latter and was trying to pull Percy and Annabeth up. He felt himself being pulled along with them and tightened his grip on Percy's have, trying to pull them both up as Percy looked at Hazel. 

"Meet us at the doors of death!" He yelled as the three fell into Tartarus.

" _ **NICO**_!!!" Hazel screamed as Frank held the Daughter of Pluto back from going after her half-brother. She continuously thrashed around in Franks arms as he dragged her from the pit.

\--

Nico couldn't believe it. He was going to Tartarus, _again_. His body began to shake and he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pulled into the chest of Percy and Annabeth's side. Nico didn't care at this point. He was going to relive hell once again.

"We'll make it." Percy stated. Annabeth agreed with the Sea Prince and clung to him.

The thought of being in Tartarus once again left a fowl taste in his mouth. They don't get it. Nico could _see_ what everything truly was. The mist didn't work on him and truly wished it did. The Son of Hades let out a sigh as he pulled away from the couple but Percy grabbed Nico's wrist. Percy wasn't going to loose Nico, he wasn't going to fail him, not again.


End file.
